A Thing of Beauty
by shdwanna
Summary: And here I thought Snake Eyes had the lock on secretive pasts. FJ
1. Just Peachy

TITLE: A Thing of Beauty (1/4)  
  
AUTHOR: Angel Hungerford and Alison Faireborn  
  
EMAIL: anna@zhadum.com / Alison_Faireborn@gijoehq.net  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not ours. They belong to Marvel and Hasbro. We promise to put them back the way we found them. Elise and the story is ours  
  
FEEDBACK: Um… yeah.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: List archives. Otherwise ask.  
  
RATING: PG-13, for language.  
  
PAIRING: F/J  
  
SUMMARY: "And here I thought Snake Eyes had the lock on secretive pasts."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Marissa Faireborn is a character from a Transformers episode, and it was pretty much implied that she was Flint's daughter. However, if you do some basic math, she'd have to be a reasonable age during the Joe run in order to be an adult when Transformers took place.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Just Peachy  
  
Hawk skimmed the passenger manifest for the train, trying to figure out if there was anyone that had motivated Cobra to hijack this particular train. "Elliott, Engels, Eskaflowne… Faireborn?" He stopped, one finger on the name. "Faireborn, Elise. Faireborn, Marissa. Hm." He stepped to the door of the command tent and called his warrant officer over. "Flint?"  
  
Flint trotted over. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Come on in, Flint." Once they were safely inside, he asked, "Do you know an Elise Faireborn?"  
  
Flint scowled. "Yes, unfortunately. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll shoot her."  
  
Hawk wasn't sure what he'd expected the other man's response to be, but it wasn't this. He gave him a confused look and continued, "What about a Marissa Faireborn?"  
  
He paled under his tan. "They have Marissa?"  
  
"She's on the passenger manifest, yes."  
  
He slammed his hand into the table in sudden uncontrolled rage. "Damn it!"  
  
"I take it you know her as well," Hawk said mildly, trying both to calm Flint down and not react to the inexplicable temper tantrum.  
  
"Yes," he snarled.  
  
"Relatives?"  
  
"Marissa is."  
  
"But Elise is not?"  
  
"Not any more."  
  
"You want to explain that, soldier?" Hawk was losing patience with Flint's cryptic replies.  
  
"She's my ex-wife."  
  
"And Marissa?"  
  
"My daughter."  
  
Lady Jaye poked her head into the command tent. Hawk was seated at the field table, staring at a pile of papers. "You wanted to see me, sir?"  
  
Hawk straightened up, pulling his eyes away from the list. "Yes, Lady Jaye, I did. Pull up a stool."  
  
She sat down directly across from him, uncertain.  
  
"I've been placed in an awkward position, and I need your help." He frowned. "It's Flint."  
  
"Flint? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's rather rattled. If I could afford to do this without him, I'd take him off the mission...assuming he'd go. Which he probably wouldn't. I need you to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
"What's wrong with him, Hawk? Why is he rattled? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"He hasn't told you? His ex-wife and daughter are among the hostages."  
  
She looked nearly as shocked as Flint had. "Umm, yeah, it just slipped my mind."  
  
"I'm sorry, I assumed when he left here that he'd go to you."  
  
Jaye felt her brain lock up. "No, he hasn't told me anything about being related to the hostages." Flint's an intensely private man, but this is ridiculous.  
  
"Well, he was extremely angry – he probably just went somewhere to blow off steam."  
  
"His ex-wife?!? His daughter?!?" There's something fundamentally wrong about finding out your lover has a daughter from your C.O. On a mission, no less.  
  
"Yes. Elise and Marissa Faireborn. I called him in here to let him know they were on the manifest and to see if he was related to them." He frowned. "Apparently he is."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And here I thought Snake Eyes had the lock on secretive pasts."  
  
"I'll gladly go on the mission and keep an eye on – keep him in line, sir."  
  
Thank you. Dismissed."  
  
"Thank you for the information, sir." She saluted and left.  
  
I'll go find Flint. I think I deserve an explanation.  
  
She found Flint just past the north edge of camp, throwing rocks. "You usually use a body of water to skip rocks," she said. "A lake, or something."  
  
"Yeah, well, nothing presented itself."  
  
They stood there for a few minutes, silence broken only by the sound of pebbles hitting the ground. "Flint? You okay?" she asked finally, knowing how stupid it sounded. Of course he's not okay, genius. Adults don't pitch rocks at nothing when they're *okay.*  
  
"Just peachy," he snarled, slamming a rock into a tree trunk.  
  
"You don't have to bite my head off! I was just worried about you."  
  
"Let me guess. Hawk sent you to baby-sit."  
  
"No. Not at all."  
  
"You just came out of the command tent looking like someone had dumped a grenade in your lap. What did he tell you, if not 'go look after Flint, he's irrational?'"  
  
"He told me that Snake Eyes didn't have the market cornered on private pasts."  
  
"If he thought that, he's in for a surprise."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll live."  
  
"I know that much."  
  
"Are you pissed?"  
  
"I'm just fine. If you need to talk you know where to find me."  
  
"That I do."  
  
He pegged the tree with another rock.  
  
Jaye tossed her head and walked away. "If you need me, feel free to find me."  
  
"Don't hold your breath," he muttered.  
  
-----  
  
Hawk nodded sharply. "Flint, Lady Jaye, Roadblock, check on the hostages. Make sure all of them are safe. Duke, you're with me." He followed Zartan across the field.  
  
Destro nodded to the three of them. "If you'll come with me."  
  
"They had better all be okay, Destro." LJ said dryly.  
  
"We haven't laid a finger on them, Lady Jaye, I assure you."  
  
"And for some reason I trust you."  
  
At the front of the car, Flint announced, "We're from the American military, and we're negotiating for your release. Is everyone all right?"  
  
They began to move slowly down the length of the passenger car. Jaye tried to say something reassuring to everyone, as did Roadblock. Flint just kept walking, glancing from side to side.  
  
She offered smiles to the hostages, but really had eyes only for Flint. Who is she? What does she look like?  
  
He locked eyes with someone, and stiffened further, though Jaye would have sworn such a thing was impossible.  
  
Elise Faireborn was breathtaking; even pale and rumpled she was breathtaking. Her hair was a rich dark auburn, framing a dainty face with wide gray eyes. Jaye suddenly felt dirty, wrinkled, and plain. God, no wonder he married her; she could be a model. How could he find me attractive, after her? The girl sitting next to her had lighter red curls and Flint's eyes. It was the eyes that made the whole situation real; that made her believe that this strange girl really belonged to her partner.  
  
He paused and put his hand on the shoulder of a teenaged girl. "Daddy," she whimpered, barely audible.  
  
"It'll be okay, Punkin," he replied in a low, deep voice. "We'll get you out of here."  
  
"Dashiell," the woman whispered.  
  
"Shut up, Elise," he hissed.  
  
Jaye saw Destro's eyes widen and he nodded to himself. Okay. This isn't a good sign.  
  
"We'll do everything we can to get you out of here." Jaye put her hand on Flint's arm. "Flint, we need to check the rest of the passengers." Without a word, he continued along the car.  
  
-----  
  
Destro walked over to the Commander, almost whistling in his glee. "Commander, I have some good news. It appears we have an ace up our sleeves after all."  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
"During the tour to show the Joes that our captives were, in fact, fine, one of them called Flint 'Daddy.'"  
  
"Flint? Has a child?"  
  
"I took the liberty of having one of the guards bring her here. I thought we might befriend her." Destro nodded at the Crimson Guard leading Elise and Marissa over to them. "Cobra Commander, this is Elise Faireborn and her daughter Marissa."  
  
"Elise and Marissa. How lovely to meet you," he replied, bowing slightly.  
  
Marissa straightened up. "Go. Fuck. Yourself."  
  
"I would watch my tongue, dear, or I'll have to cut it out." Destro snarled.  
  
"Now, now, Destro, don't threaten our guests. She obviously learned her manners from her father, but she's such a lovely child, otherwise."  
  
"Of course, Commander, you are correct as always."  
  
"What do you want with us?" Elise demanded.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Just to make you and your lovely daughter more comfortable."  
  
"Then let us go."  
  
"That is not doable, I'm afraid."  
  
"I will ask again, what do you want?"  
  
"We want the unconditional surrender of the Sierra Gordo government. You are just beautiful bait for a trap. As long as we have you, the Joes won't try to stop us in any way."  
  
"Oh, you really think the entire American military is going to let you take over this country because you have two women hostage?" Elise put a hand on her hip in scorn.  
  
"Not just *any* two women, my dear. Flint's wife and daughter. He wouldn't do anything that would harm a single hair on your precious heads."  
  
"Idiot! I'm not his wife."  
  
Destro scowled, "But she *is* his daughter, yes?"  
  
"Yes," she admitted softly.  
  
"So he's still putty in our hands. Then, my dear, you have no real purpose to me."  
  
"You leave my mother alone!" Marissa snapped.  
  
"Marissa, be quiet." She tilted her head at Destro and smiled charmingly. "You don't think he'd notice if you killed me?"  
  
"Kill you, my dear? I only meant that you could go back to the train car. Your daughter, of course, will be remaining with us."  
  
"I'm not leaving her here, especially not with a bunch of masked freaks."  
  
"You don't have any say in the matter. Guards, take her away." Destro gestured at Mrs. Faireborn. She kicked and squirmed, scratched and bit, and Marissa tried to help, but she was dragged away.  
  
"Now, my dear Marissa, there's no reason to get upset, she'll be fine. Your mother is just going back to the train."  
  
"Let me go, you bastard!" Marissa struggled with the guards.  
  
-----  
  
She was sitting quietly in at the edge of camp, head down, trying desperately not to be noticed.  
  
Flint came over and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked rather sharply. "And if you say, 'Nothing,' I'll strangle you where you sit."  
  
"I'm just tired."  
  
"It's not like you to cry because you're tired." The diffident tone belied the gentleness in his posture.  
  
"Just a lot on my mind. I'll be okay."  
  
"I have no doubt of that." His voice expressed his complete confidence in her. Now the tension showed in his body again, in the tightness around his jaw. "But you're upset now, and now is important."  
  
"I know that. I'm not stupid. People's lives hang in the balance and *we* have to keep ourselves together to save them."  
  
"It's in the job description somewhere." He took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. She'd never seen him this tense and still sitting in one place before.  
  
"Dash," she said softly. "It will be okay, they will be fine." She looked away from him, "and then you can go back to your family."  
  
"Why the fuck would I want to do that?" was his shocked reply.  
  
She was floored by the vehemence of his response. "I just thought that... that was what you wanted."  
  
"God, no."  
  
"I – why didn't you tell me?" She sounded hurt, despite her best efforts.  
  
He leaned back with a sigh. "I didn't– " he spread his hands. "I don't know. She's just – not that big a part of my life, really. I see Marissa at Thanksgiving or Christmas and for two weeks in the summer. Except for this year, when *Mommy Dearest* decided that she wanted to take her to Europe for the whole summer, and fuck custody. She's from a part of my life that I'd much rather forget about, to be honest. And – I couldn't figure out how. How *do* you explain that you're 35 years old and you have a fifteen-year-old daughter?"  
  
"Just like that. I would have understood."  
  
"I – I'm sorry. And I want to apologize in advance for how much of a bastard I'm going to be until all this is over."  
  
"Only if I can still get upset once in a while too." She smiled.  
  
"Absolutely." He half-smiled back. "One of the reasons I left Elise – aside from the fact that we can't get along for more than five minutes at a stretch – is that I hated the person I became when I was around her. And I can't seem to help being that person when she's nearby."  
  
"When Hawk called me into his office to ask if I'd come to keep you in line I didn't know what to expect. To be quite honest, when I found out, I was scared. Scared that I'd lose you... to them. And I've just been waiting for you to tell me that when this was done so were we."  
  
"Oh, no. No. I'm sure at some point I will be brought face-to-face with Elise, and you'll see exactly why I have no interest in going back to her." He shuddered. "I'd rather elope with the Baroness."  
  
"Go rest. You need to keep your head on straight. I'll take your watch, I'm not tired."  
  
"You're just amazing, you know that?"  
  
"It's in the job description somewhere, I think."  
  
"Good night, Lady Jaye."  
  
"Good night, Flint." He disappeared into his tent.  
  
-----  
  
Two days later, she found him sitting on the edge of camp. At least he's not throwing rocks. "Flint, the prisoners are being released as a measure of goodwill."  
  
He leapt to his feet. "Where?" he demanded with harsh intensity.  
  
"At the train station a few miles from here."  
  
"Are we going?"  
  
"Yes. I asked Hawk if we could go. Get in, I'm driving."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The station was surrounded by cars and TV camera crews. "I'll wait here for you."  
  
He headed across the platform. A figure separated itself from the crowd and threw itself at Flint.  
  
Jaye saw him walk over to him and turned away. Goodbye, Flint, my love. I hope you are happy with them. 


	2. Rattling the Crockery

Disclaimers in chapter 1  
  
Elise saw him coming and ran to meet him, shrieking. "Bastard! You bloody bastard! You pox-ridden son of a whore!"  
  
He reached out and caught her wrists, preventing her from taking a swing at him. "None of that. Where's Marissa?"  
  
"That silver-masked bastard has her, and it all your fault."  
  
"Destro? What is *he* doing with her?"  
  
"Holding *my child* because she's *your* daughter."  
  
"Goddamn it! I knew – why couldn't you have kept her quiet! For Christ's sake, Elise!"  
  
"It's not her fault that her *father* fights freaks for a living. And it's just like you to place blame anywhere else but on yourself," she hissed. "Now! How are you going to get her back?" She glared at him.  
  
"It's also not my fault that her mother thought it would be fun to drag her into the middle of a *war zone* for a vacation," he snapped. "Let's go."  
  
"Where are *you* taking me?"  
  
"I assume you were there when she was taken?"  
  
"It wasn't my fault that those freaks have her, I fought them when they tried to drag me off. If *you* were so worried where *were* you?"  
  
"Trying to get your ass released. Which I did, as you may notice. Now, come on. You may know something *useful* for a change."  
  
She glared at him, "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that you were a material witness. Get in the Jeep."  
  
"I thought *you* were supposed to protect people, not get *my* daughter held hostage, and I can get in myself. Thank you very much."  
  
"I *am* protecting people. If you notice, you're no longer on the fucking train. And I will also get Marissa back." He glanced at Jaye. "Are you still driving?"  
  
"Yes." She started the jeep and headed back to the temporary camp.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Where's – your daughter?"  
  
"They took her."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
Jaye pulled up in front of the camp and shut off the engine. Flint jumped out of the Jeep and glanced back at his ex-wife. "Come on."  
  
"I'm not one of your men that you can just order around, Dashiell."  
  
"Do you want her back or not?" he asked without turning.  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions, soldier boy. Where is this commander of yours, maybe *he* can get her back."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"You always were undersocialized. I'm coming already," she barked back at him.  
  
"I don't have a problem with my social skills. It's just you." He stuck his head in the command tent. "General? We have a problem."  
  
"Another?" Hawk asked.  
  
"The snakes took my daughter."  
  
"This must be your ex-wife, then. Don't worry, ma'am, we'll do everything in our power to get her back."  
  
"I should hope so! It's your fault that she was taken, after all."  
  
"You must be tired; why don't you go rest? I'll have Flint wake you when we're ready to ask you questions. Flint, why don't you take her somewhere to rest while we talk." It was a direct order, not a suggestion.  
  
"I don't need to rest. I *want* my daughter back! Now, what are you going to do to about it?"  
  
"Elise, we will get Marissa back, don't doubt that. But we have to come up with a plan first. Let me take you over to the mess tent or something while they get started on this, okay?"  
  
"I…" she held her head high, "I guess that would be all right, as long as you tell me the minute you have a plan."  
  
"I'll make sure that you're told." He led her out of the tent. "Do you want some coffee or something?"  
  
-----  
  
Lady Jaye was in the mess tent already drinking some coffee; she looked up when Flint held the tent flap for his ex-wife.  
  
"You want something to eat?" he asked Elise.  
  
"I doubt anything is edible."  
  
"We ate at Oxford without long-lasting ill effects, right?"  
  
"True. Go ahead and make me a plate, I'll try and eat."  
  
Elise nodded and went to set down.  
  
He fixed her a plate, including coffee the way she liked it, and brought it over. "Here."  
  
"Thanks." She sipped the coffee. "You remembered how I like my coffee."  
  
"How could I forget? You beat it into me."  
  
Elise laughed, "I did no such thing."  
  
"All right, maybe not," he said, laughing along with her. "I figured out how you liked your coffee during my obsessive period. But I'm not likely to forget any of our time together."  
  
"Neither am I," she admitted quietly.  
  
"Lise – I'm sorry this happened."  
  
"I couldn't stop them from taking me away from her. I fought tooth and claw, but... " She dropped off for a minute. "And now who knows what is happening to her. Dash, I'm scared for her."  
  
"They won't hurt her, Lise, not if they're holding her over my head. Damn it, this job is not supposed to put my family at risk!" He slammed his fist down on the table, rattling the crockery.  
  
"It wouldn't have happened if I had let her come and stay with you like I do every summer."  
  
He waved that off. "It could have happened anywhere. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"What kind of mother am I if I can't protect my daughter?"  
  
"A human one. What are you supposed to do, outnumbered seven to one, against men with guns?" He sipped at his coffee. "They won't hurt her. And she's fifteen; she'll be okay."  
  
"Of course she will be. Mari's your daughter, after all."  
  
"And yours. And you always land on your feet."  
  
"I try to, anyway. You should get back to the meeting and help them. I'll be all right."  
  
"Okay. If you need me, just ask for Flint. They'll know where to find me."  
  
"Flint? I thought you *hated* that name?"  
  
"Only when you called me by it." He winked at her and sauntered out.  
  
-----  
  
The woman who'd been throwing occasional glances at them since they walked in strolled over, trying to look casual. Elise thought it was the same woman who'd driven the Jeep, but she wasn't certain. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure yet; my name is Lady Jaye."  
  
"Elise Faireborn," she replied coolly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure."  
  
"So how long have you, umm… known… Dash?"  
  
"Seventeen years." What on Earth does she want?  
  
"Was he always this cocky and arrogant?"  
  
"*This* cocky?" She laughed. "He used to be worse."  
  
"Really? That's easy to believe. Weren't there days when you just wanted to strangle him?"  
  
"We count it a miracle of Biblical proportions that he lived to his twenty- third birthday."  
  
"He hates birthday parties. How did you get him to show up?"  
  
"It wasn't a party. It was a hearing. Our separation hearing was on his birthday. Was there something you wanted?"  
  
"I'm just trying to make you feel a little more at home, is all."  
  
"I appreciate your efforts, but I just want my daughter safely home."  
  
"I know. And Flint is one of our best, he'll get her back."  
  
"Is he really?" She suddenly focused on this scruffy female soldier for the first time.  
  
"He's third in command. And knows his stuff."  
  
"I never thought of... Flint... like that."  
  
"It's hard not to, for me. I've watched him go back countless times to get our men out. No one dies or gets left behind on his watch. That's why this is so hard for him."  
  
"To me, he's a..." she spread her hands helplessly, "a scholar, playing soldier. His teachers were devastated when he left Oxford, you know."  
  
"I can imagine. He loves to read poetry when we're on leave. He'll sit for hours at a time and just read."  
  
"You should see him teach. He's incredibly dynamic. He could get *me* interested in those dead white men when he was talking."  
  
"I know the feeling. I lo – enjoy listening to him read out loud myself."  
  
"He used to put Marissa to sleep reading Wordsworth and Shelley to her when she was a baby, actually."  
  
"I bet he was a terrible dad at the start."  
  
"We're both lousy parents, actually. Some people shouldn't have children."  
  
"I don't see that about you. You look like you're a great mom."  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
And if I were such a great mother, would my only child be in the custody of terrorists at the moment?"  
  
"Destro is honorable. If he said she'll be safe, then she'll stay safe."  
  
"Destro again. Is that his name, or is it like 'Flint?'"  
  
"It's both, actually."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
A large black man came over to the scruffy woman and bent to whisper something in her ear. "Elise, I have to run; duty calls, but it was nice meeting you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
And suddenly she was alone, fighting back the terror that had threatened to overwhelm her since the terrorists had boarded the train. She had been able to suppress it for Marissa's sake, and she sure as hell wasn't going to break down in front of Dashiell or any of his soldiers, but it was incredibly difficult now.  
  
-----  
  
Flint was still sleeping, as was Elise, when Lady Jaye saw two familiar dark shadows walking towards the camp with a smaller figure. She walked over to them and smiled. "I'm glad to see you both safe." She turned her attention to the young woman. "You have a couple of people very worried about you, Marissa."  
  
"My parents?"  
  
"Yep. They're sleeping right now. What do you say we go wake them up? Then Doc can look you over to make sure you're okay."  
  
"I'm fine. They didn't touch me. Have they killed each other yet?"  
  
"No." Jaye looked puzzled. "So who should we wake up first?"  
  
"Dad. He can keep Mom from getting hysterical and waking everybody up."  
  
"Right this way." Jaye led her to a tent and opened the flap. "Flint?" she called softly.  
  
He jerked awake. "Jaye?"  
  
"You have a visitor."  
  
He flew across the tent and knelt in front of the girl. "Riss? Are you okay, Punkin?"  
  
"I'm fine, Daddy. They didn't touch me. What took you so long?"  
  
"Bureaucracy. You were being rescued by a government organization, you realize."  
  
"Oh," she said in a typical teenager 'but of course' voice.  
  
"Do you want to wake your mother?"  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
She's been really worried about you, you know."  
  
"I know." She sighed, "Let's wake her up."  
  
He nodded. "She's the lump over there. And yes, we're sleeping in the same tent, and no, we are not going to discuss it. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, Dad." Marissa went over to her mother and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Mom?"  
  
"Hmm?" she asked sleepily. Then, "Marissa!" and she sat up. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you? Don't be afraid to tell me if they did anything to you."  
  
"No, Mom, I'm fine. No one hurt me."  
  
"You're not just saying that so as not to worry me, are you?"  
  
"Mom, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, thank God. I was so worried about you."  
  
"I said I was fine."  
  
"And I'm still your mother and entitled to worry about you."  
  
"But I'm 15. I can take care of myself."  
  
"And I'm 35, give us leave to doubt that," Flint said dryly.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"You ready to go home, kid, or do you want to continue touring beautiful Sierra Gordo?"  
  
"Home. I never wanted to come on this trip in the first place."  
  
"That's not what you told me," Elise said, rising.  
  
"Well I didn't; it's boring, Mom. Not getting the train stopped or being taken prisoner, but everything else. And I miss Michael."  
  
"Michael?" Flint asked.  
  
"My boyfriend. Oh, he's dreamy, Dad. He's on the football team, and has a *car*!"  
  
"A car? How old is Mr. Dreamy, exactly?"  
  
"He's a senior. But he's only 17."  
  
"Does he know your father has a shotgun?"  
  
"Oh, *puh-lease,* Dad. You act like I'm a child."  
  
"From my perspective," he growled, "you are. But ignoring that, I want you to tell your boyfriend I have a shotgun in the event that he starts thinking that you are subject to his charms."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"What about you, Elise? Are you ready to go home?"  
  
"I think I am."  
  
"Good. We'll see what we can do about getting you there."  
  
"Thank you, Flint, for bringing her back to me safe."  
  
"Don't thank me, thank Snake Eyes and Scarlett. I wasn't allowed to go."  
  
"I don't know who they are."  
  
"They're right outside, I believe."  
  
They stepped outside into the cool dark. "Thank you for saving my daughter."  
  
"It was nothing," Scarlett said. "Though I'd really like to see Cobra Commander's face when he discovers she's gone."  
  
"So would I. He'll blow a gasket." Lady Jaye said.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be able to hear his shrieks of thwarted fury from here," Flint laughed.  
  
The others laughed, and then scattered.  
  
Marissa, having been vetted by Doc despite her protests, was sound asleep. Flint and Elise were standing outside her tent. "Why are you letting her date a senior with a car? Lise, have you gone mad?"  
  
"Do you really think I could stop her?"  
  
"You're her mother. Act like it."  
  
"She's a teenager, Dashiell. She goes to school. Forbidding her to do things accomplishes little. And permitting her means she's more likely to be honest with me. At this point, either she's absorbed what I've taught her or she hasn't."  
  
"Do you remember what high school boys are like?"  
  
"Clearly. I also remember what high school girls are like."  
  
"And you *still* let that boy see our daughter?"  
  
"Because it's better than having her *lying* to me."  
  
"I *told* you I'd pay for private all-girls' school and I still will."  
  
"I want her to be able to *deal* with boys when she gets to college, unlike her mother."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just that I went to an all-girls' school. And when I got to college, I fell for the first charming personality that came along. Wasn't that a mistake?"  
  
"You seemed perfectly able to handle yourself to me."  
  
"I made mistakes that I don't plan to let my daughter make."  
  
"Forget it. Let's drop it; the walls have ears."  
  
"Fine."  
  
- - -  
  
"Hey, I'm going to take Elise and Marissa to the airport in a bit; you want to come along?"  
  
"Not really," Jaye replied. "I have things to do."  
  
"Oh. Too bad."  
  
"Why? Is there some reason you want me to come along?"  
  
"I enjoy your company?"  
  
"It hasn't seemed like it for a while. Whenever Marissa or Elise is around I'm just 'good old Lady Jaye, solider,' nothing more."  
  
"That's because I haven't wanted to drag you into the middle of this. I didn't think it was fair to you."  
  
"So you put me aside till you want my company? I thought I meant more to you than that."  
  
"You do! That's not what I meant. Elise – is not nice to women I'm dating. I didn't want you to have to listen to her."  
  
"She's not nice to me now. I'm nothing more to her than one of your scruffy men. I can see it in her eyes."  
  
"You don't know how much worse she'd be to you if she knew we were involved. She's scared off girlfriends before."  
  
"Do you really think I'm that weak? That I'd let her scare me off?"  
  
"No, absolutely not. But there's no reason for you to have to listen to it, either."  
  
"I'm glad to see them go. They're nice and all, but they only remind me of – how I'm losing you." She turned away from him.  
  
"What? Allie, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You heard me," she turned to face him, her face wet with tears. "The reason you didn't tell them about me is that you're *ashamed* and don't want your *family* to know about us. So that you can freely go back to them – well, I won't stop you if that's what you really want."  
  
"Honey, didn't we have this conversation already? I left Elise for a reason. It continues to be an incredibly valid reason. I'm not going back, and I will only leave you if that's what you want."  
  
"I don't want that, Dash. But I'm not some trinket to put on a shelf when I'm not needed."  
  
"I'm sorry you felt I've been treating you like that. All I can say in my defense is that I've been distracted and I've had a lot to worry about. I'm sorry."  
  
"Since Hawk called me into his office I've done nothing but worry about you. Nothing!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You haven't been acting like your normal self. It's worried me, and then when the captives were released I saw you get *more* tense, not less. I understood that it was because of your daughter, so I didn't say anything to you. But even as they are leaving, you're still not acting normally towards me."  
  
"That's because the source of most of my tension is *still here*."  
  
"Is that me, or them?"  
  
"Elise."  
  
Jaye sniffed, "So when she's gone, will we be a 'we' again?"  
  
"We still are a 'we,' love."  
  
"I'm glad. What are we waiting for? Let's go get rid of some tension."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan."  
  
At the airport, he turned to his ex-wife. "Elise, if you could get the boarding passes, I'd like a moment with Marissa."  
  
"Just don't take that long."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"I don't want us to miss the plane because you felt like getting all wordy."  
  
"I don't want you to miss the plane because you didn't get the boarding passes," he said dryly.  
  
"Hmm." She turned and went to get the boarding pass.  
  
When she was out of earshot, he asked, "You want to come see me before school starts?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Then I want you to meet somebody, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Who?"  
  
"Jaye, could you come here a sec?"  
  
"Sure thing, Flint. Do you need something?"  
  
"You could say that." He turned back. "Marissa, this is my girlfriend, Alison. Allie, this is Marissa, my daughter."  
  
"I thought as much." Marissa said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Well, sure. I saw how you looked at her all the time. And you *never* introduced her to Mom. That's a dead giveaway every time, Dad."  
  
"Well, you know how your mother gets."  
  
"That's why I didn't say anything about it. I do have your brains, after all."  
  
"I know," and he grinned. "There's the boarding call. We don't want you to miss the plane."  
  
"You two just want to be alone, I understand," Marissa grinned back.  
  
"Alone isn't necessary. Without your mother, however...."  
  
"I know...you two constantly want to kill each other."  
  
"I shouldn't bad-mouth her in front of you. That's not fair to you. Come on, kiddo."  
  
"It's all right. She does it to you all the time – I just don't listen." She smirked.  
  
"Be good, Punkin. Don't hassle your mother too much, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Dad. Come on, Mom. We don't want to miss our plane." Marissa grabbed her mother's hand and led her away before her parents got into another debate.  
  
He winked at Marissa and jerked his chin. "Go on. I'll call you when I get back to the States, and we'll get together, okay?"  
  
He turned to Jaye. "Feel better?"  
  
"Yes," she grinned. "You had this planned the whole time, didn't you?"  
  
"Introducing you to Marissa? Yes. After all, you're very important to me, and I wanted her to know about it."  
  
"No more deep dark secrets?"  
  
"No more deep dark secrets."  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
"Now that Elise is gone?" He drew his hand over his forehead in mock- relief. "You have no idea."  
  
"I know exactly how you feel. If I got that, 'you are just one of Flint's scruffy soliders' look one more time I would have..."  
  
"She wasn't always like that," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"Let's forget about her. She's gone right?"  
  
"Right. You want to get some dinner?"  
  
"Depends, who you asking?" She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"My girlfriend?"  
  
"Then I'd love to."  
  
"Terrific." 


	3. Dash the Dad

Elise pulled up into the drive and killed the engine. Marissa started to scramble out of the car. "I'll walk you up, Marissa. Wait for me."  
  
"I know how to find it, Mother."  
  
"You will wait for me, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Mother." She sighed, and waited, drumming her fingers on her thigh, for the elevator.  
  
"I hope your father's home, I'd hate to have driven all the way here for no reason."  
  
Marissa rolled her eyes. "He said he'd be there."  
  
"He's done it before."  
  
"Mother, that was six years ago, okay?"  
  
"Was it? It seems like yesterday." Elise rang the doorbell.  
  
Jaye answered the door.  
  
Elise looked her over. "Is Dashiell here?"  
  
"He's in the kitchen," Jaye called over her shoulder, "Dear, you have company."  
  
"I'm just here to drop off Marissa."  
  
"Then come in if you want. I'll go find him. He's probably lost in a book again."  
  
"Just for a minute. I'm in something of a hurry."  
  
Flint came into the room. "You're always in a hurry, Elise. Hey, kiddo, how are you doing?"  
  
She gave him a hug, then shrugged, "Okay."  
  
"You remember Alison?"  
  
"I don't think we've met."  
  
"Sure you did, hon, last time I saw you. Remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. At the airport."  
  
"I'm sure you have somewhere important to be, Elise. Thank you for dropping her off."  
  
Elise gave her daughter a hug. "Marissa, I will see you in two weeks. Be good."  
  
"I will – you guys should trust me by now." She rolled her eyes. "See you, Mom." Elise left.  
  
"So, Punkin, are we in a 'major plans' mood or are we in a 'hang around town' kind of mood?"  
  
She looked at him and Jaye, "'Major plans.' I want to go on an adventure with my dad."  
  
"Well, we have two weeks. What shall we attempt to accomplish?"  
  
"Let's go camping at *our* private spot."  
  
"I love it there, you know that," Jaye put in.  
  
"Perfect. Let me dig up the backpacks, and we'll get going."  
  
"Dad! You took her to *our spot*!" Marissa shot her father a hurt look.  
  
"Yes, I did. I didn't realize you'd mind my sharing it with someone special."  
  
"It's always been just – ours."  
  
"Sorry, kiddo."  
  
"I need to go and grab some gear, Dash. I'll meet you back here in an hour." Jaye could tell that he needed some time to talk to his daughter.  
  
"Sounds great, Allie. I think we'll shoot for three as a departure time."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you in a bit, Marissa." Jaye kissed Flint lightly and left. Marissa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Has that become what you do every time you don't know what to say?"  
  
"Why does she have to come?"  
  
"I want you to get to know each other."  
  
"Why? You've never had me meet one of *them* before."  
  
"This one is very special to me. I hope you'll like her."  
  
"I don't *dis*like her." Marissa said dryly.  
  
"You've known her what, five minutes? Give her some time."  
  
She sighed. "I'll try. I guess."  
  
"Thank you." He grinned at her. "She's fun. I'm sure we'll have a good time."  
  
"If you say so." She looked hard at her dad, "Are you going to get her knocked up and marry her?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Has your mother been telling you stories again?"  
  
"No, it's just that in relationships you – well, you know – and if you're not careful, you get surprised."  
  
"We're careful, don't worry. And to answer your question, I am hoping to marry her. But your good opinion is important to me, so we'll see. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Do you think maybe she'd take me shopping while I'm here?"  
  
"I'm sure she would."  
  
  
  
"Why do you like her?" she asked while they packed.  
  
"Hm. She's smart, funny, competent, and beautiful. And she laughs at my jokes and doesn't fall asleep when I talk about poetry, so that scores her bonus points."  
  
"Do you think she'll like me?"  
  
"You're a lot like me, and she seems to like me, so...." He gave her an outrageous grin.  
  
"Dad," another eye roll. "Seriously, will she like me? Or will – you forget about me and spend all your time with her?"  
  
"She told me in Sierra Gordo that she liked you. And you're here so you can spend time with us. I can spend time with her any time; I only see you twice a year."  
  
"Thanks, Dad," she jumped up and hugged him.  
  
Jaye came back, prompt as usual, "Ready, guys?"  
  
"We sure are."  
  
"Then let's get this the show on the road." Jaye smiled. "Oh, Marissa, I managed to get two tickets to see Bon Jovi. Do you want to go with me?"  
  
She started to get excited, then asked, "Is this a bribe?"  
  
"No, I don't do bribes. I called a friend of mine." Jaye remembered standing in line for hours to get the tickets. "I thought you'd like to go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
---  
  
"So?" he asked, as they sprawled on the couch. Marissa was in the shower, getting pine sap out of her hair.  
  
"I had fun, Dash, she's great."  
  
"I'm glad. I hoped you'd like her."  
  
"So do I. I really want her to like me. That's why I got those tickets, you know."  
  
"I know. I couldn't believe her! 'Is this a bribe?'" He shook his head.  
  
"It's okay. I can imagine what it must be like for her. She probably thinks of me as trying to steal you."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Dear, give her time. It's got to be difficult for Marissa. She's 15, and as far as she has known, she was the only woman in your life, and now there's me."  
  
"Oh, I know. But I like you so much, it's hard to imagine anybody not liking you on sight." He grinned.  
  
"I like you too, and *are* there things I want to do to you, after there are no kids in the house. You *must* remind me to show you just how special you are to me."  
  
He chuckled. "Is that a promise?"  
  
"Do you know me to lie?"  
  
"We *have* to find a babysitter," he growled, nibbling on her neck.  
  
"Sorry, I can't help you there. Maybe I should go now, while I still can?"  
  
"What, before I hit you over the head and drag you off?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you later." She picked up her backpack, smiled, and left.  
  
---  
  
"I guess she's okay." Marissa said.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"If you," Marissa rolled her eyes, "*want* to marry her, I guess that would be okay."  
  
He laughed. "Not quite a ringing endorsement, but I suppose it's the best I can expect."  
  
"Are you going to tell Mom?"  
  
"About Allie? I suppose I'll have to."  
  
"Well, if you're going to marry her, it might be wise."  
  
"I haven't asked her yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I wanted your opinion first, remember?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Mom's going to hate her, you know that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why is she like that? I ask her and she changes the subject."  
  
"I don't know, Punkin. Maybe she just doesn't want me to be happy."  
  
"But she has Keven, so why doesn't she want you to have anyone?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
"It just doesn't seem fair. And now I have to go back and get the third degree over all we did, all the bad examples you taught me. And who that was who answered the door. I am just soo thrilled."  
  
"Sorry to do this to you, Mari. But it's much better than if we actually had stayed together, you realize."  
  
"Why can't I stay here with you? She's had me for 12 years."  
  
"I'm never home, hon."  
  
She sighed. "What do I tell her about Allie?"  
  
"Whatever you want to."  
  
"I want to tell her to give her a chance. To lighten up. But she won't."  
  
"Your mom was never big on lightening up."  
  
"I don't want her to chase Allie off. I like her."  
  
"Allie's a lot tougher than most. Remember where you met her."  
  
"But Mom didn't know she was with you then."  
  
"That was on purpose."  
  
"Yeah, but she's not stupid. Just a snob."  
  
"You want to know a secret?"  
  
"Do I?" Her face lit up.  
  
"Allie is a Massachusetts debutante. She was born on Martha's Vineyard. She can out-snob your mom."  
  
"No way! She doesn't look it."  
  
"Way."  
  
"But...she's not like Mom, so how can she be a snob?"  
  
"You'd be surprised. She knows how your mom acts, and is prepared to deal with her."  
  
"Can I watch?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Is that why she's not here right now?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The doorbell rang. "You want to get that?"  
  
"Okay." Marissa hopped off the couch and answered the door.  
  
Jaye examined herself in the hallway mirror. Her hair was up in a French twist, and she was dressed to kill, in angora cream and her emerald jewelry.  
  
"A-Allie?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Hello there, dear. Is Dashiell home?"  
  
"Yeah, come on in."  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
"Ready to deal with Mom, huh?"  
  
"I am sure it won't come to that, dear. Tell your father I'm here, will you?'  
  
"Dad! Allie's here!"  
  
Flint appeared from Mari's bedroom, carrying her bag. "Hey, gorgeous."  
  
"You really shouldn't yell like that. It's rather unladylike." Jaye gave Flint a peck on the cheek. "Hello, Dashiell."  
  
"Good afternoon, Alison, how have you been?" he asked, winking at Marissa.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Yourself?"  
  
"Dad, that looks like her but – is it?" Marissa whispered softly.  
  
I told you she could be a snob, right?" he whispered back. "I'm quite well, thank you for asking. My former wife should be here soon to pick up Marissa."  
  
"Oh, bother, and here I was hoping you were going to keep the dear."  
  
"It'd be kind of awkward to explain to the General."  
  
The doorbell rang. Flint opened the door. "Right on time, Elise."  
  
"Hi, Mom, I missed you." Marissa grinned.  
  
"I'm sure you did," Elise said dryly. "What kind of mischief have you gotten up to?"  
  
"Nothing. We went camping, and Allie to me to a concert, and we went shopping."  
  
"Allie? Who's Allie?" She gave Flint a dark look.  
  
Jaye gracefully rose from the couch. "Yes, Dashiell, who is Allie?"  
  
"That would be you, love. Elise, this is my girlfriend Alison Hart- Burnett; Allie, this is my ex-wife Elise."  
  
"Elise. What a lovely name. It's French, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I was born in France."  
  
"I love France this time of year, but sadly my family's summer house is being redecorated. It's such a hardship."  
  
"Such a shame. I wish I could go back more often; I'm terribly homesick."  
  
"The winter house is nice and all, but soo boring. I long for Nice's beaches." Sigh. "Oh, well, no use crying over spilt milk, you do agree?"  
  
"Certainly. Marissa, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It was such a pleasure to meet you, Elise."  
  
"Likewise. Come along, Marissa."  
  
Be good for your mom, Mari," Flint said, giving her a hug.  
  
"I always am. I had fun, Alison. Thanks."  
  
"Think nothing of it dear; they were mere trifles after all."  
  
Marissa smiled, picked up her bag and followed her Mom out.  
  
The door shut. Flint whooped in delight. "Routed, horse, foot, and artillery! Al, you are incredible!"  
  
"But of course, dear, did you ever doubt?"  
  
Never. But it was 'a thing of beauty and a joy forever' to see."  
  
"She did seem rather in a hurry to retreat. And I don't recall a single smart comment, do you?"  
  
"Not one. You did the impossible, lover - you shut Elise up."  
  
"It wasn't that hard, I just told her the truth...our summer house in Nice is getting remodeled."  
  
"But what you didn't know about her is that she got disowned when she married an American. That's why she's living in New York, being supported primarily by me."  
  
"Sometimes it fun to become a snob. It lets me put people in their place."  
  
"That was something to see."  
  
"The first time I met her she looked through me. The second time past me and around me. This time she *had* to meet me on equal terms. It was quite refreshing."  
  
"I have something for you. It's not a reward for dealing with Elise and Marissa, but I wasn't going to offer it to you until after you'd done both."  
  
"Is it a bribe?"  
  
"Nope. Do you want it now, or after dinner?"  
  
"Depends. Will it upset my stomach?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"Surprise me then."  
  
That's not fair; you have to decide. Because the way you get it will be different if it's before or after dinner."  
  
"I see. Which did you put more work into?"  
  
"I suppose it would depend on how you looked at it. Would you prefer pragmatic or romantic?"  
  
"Allie and Lady Jaye would like pragmatic, Alison romantic. It all depends on who you're asking."  
  
"Maybe we can do a combo, then. C'mere."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"This is my apartment; I own it. You just spent two weeks with the reason I own it."  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"She was brought into my life long before I was ready for her. But she's an important part of my life, and I wouldn't give her back."  
  
"I can understand that."  
  
"You know Flint the soldier, you've gotten glimpses of Dashiell the scholar, and now you've seen a little bit of Dash the dad."  
  
"And you've seen Lady Jaye, Allie and Alison."  
  
"Yes, I have. We're both complicated people."  
  
"And..."  
  
"As complicated as I am, I felt there were parts of me missing -- until I met you."  
  
"Feeling's mutual."  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
"I love you, Allie, and I want to have those missing places filled for the rest of my life." He dropped to one knee, and pulled a box out of his pocket. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
"I'd be honored, Flint the soldier, Dashiell the scholar, and Dash the dad."  
  
Smiling, he stood up. "Romantic enough for you?"  
  
"Yeah. It wasn't the sunset falling over the ocean at my summer home, but it will work." She grinned. "I love you, Dash."  
  
"Love you, too, sunshine."  
  
"I guess getting the kid to like me and chasing off the ex-wife was a test, huh? To see if I could handle them."  
  
"Not exactly. I wanted you to meet Marissa, and I really wanted you to like each other. She *did* get a vote. Elise - was sort of a test, just to warn you what you'd have to deal with."  
  
"She's not too bad as long as Alison's around. I suppose Allie or Lady Jaye could punch her but what good would that do?"  
  
"I've wanted to punch her plenty of times, trust me."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"She's gotten bad, over the years. I think her boyfriend doesn't like me or something."  
  
-----  
  
Elise kept quiet until the car was leaving the parking lot. "Who was that woman with your dad?"  
  
"His girlfriend."  
  
"I could tell. She was wearing last year's fashions."  
  
"Oh, give up, Mom. She had you outclassed and you know it."  
  
"Marissa," she snapped. "I was not outclassed. I just didn't want us to be late for dinner with Keven."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Suuure."  
  
"And I'm sure that was fake jewelry, and definitely not a real angora sweater set. She's an imposter, it's just one of his tricks."  
  
"It was real, Mom. She's from Martha's Vineyard, she is his girlfriend, and if tonight goes well, she'll be his fiancée."  
  
Elise slammed on the brakes, and almost got rear-ended. "WHAT?!?  
  
"He's gonna propose to her tonight. He just wanted me to meet her first."  
  
"She'll say no. He's beneath her. He can't afford to keep you comfortable *and* some debutante snob."  
  
"That's up to him, don't you think?"  
  
"On his salary? She'll say no, I just know it."  
  
"Why? He makes good money, so does she."  
  
"Doing what? Looking pretty?"  
  
"They work together."  
  
"He got a different job?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what do you mean?"  
  
"She's a soldier too."  
  
"Miss Angora and Emeralds? Miss Prim and Proper? That just proves it's a trick."  
  
"You've met her before, Mom."  
  
"When?"  
  
"In Sierra Gordo."  
  
"Was she a captive too?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then where, dear? At the hotel?"  
  
She rolled her eyes again. "*No.* You know the lady soldier who was with Dad all the time? Lady Jaye?"  
  
"Vaguely. I remember she was a scruffy looking woman who has probably never worn a dress a day in her life."  
  
"That's her."  
  
"It can't be; they're two different people."  
  
"Nope. He introduced me at the airport, when you were getting the boarding passes."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Why would she work for the military if she had all that wealth? Her summer house, the emeralds, those clothes."  
  
"She likes it."  
  
"But…."  
  
"But *what*, Mom? You have Keven, I don't understand why you don't want him to find somebody nice too."  
  
"I don't not want him to be happy dear."  
  
"Then why do you try and chase off all his girlfriends?"  
  
"He has to think of you, and all the others were terrible role models for you."  
  
"Mom, he sees me twice a year. How much of a role model could she possibly be?" Elise was silent. "You just want him to be miserable, admit it. You want to make him suffer for the rest of his life for leaving us."  
  
"I will admit no such thing." He wrecked my life! Got me pregnant, married me, and then left me with a child I didn't want. Of course I want that man to pay.  
  
"That doesn't make it any less the truth."  
  
"Where did you learn to talk back to adults? Maybe I should let your father put you in a private school after all."  
  
"Whenever I say something you don't want to hear, suddenly I'm talking back?"  
  
"Your father is to blame for this attitude of yours, him and his come-what- may lifestyle."  
  
"Sure, Mom. Two weeks a year and every other holiday is *definitely* going to affect my attitude."  
  
Elise started the car again and continued to drive home. 


	4. Taking Out Some Garbage

"Hello?"  
  
'Daddy?" Marissa said in a soft voice.  
  
"Mari? What's wrong, honey?"  
  
"Daddy? Can you come over? Keven and Mommy are fighting and he's hitting her all around."  
  
"He's *hitting* her?" He jumped to his feet.  
  
"Knocking her into things. She's crying. Please."  
  
"Ten minutes, depending on traffic, okay?"  
  
"Okay." He hung up. "Duke!" he called, grabbing his keys and running into the main room.  
  
"Yeah?" Duke stuck his head out the door of his bedroom.  
  
"I have to go; I don't have time to explain. I'll be back in a few hours. Smooth it over, will ya?"  
  
"Okay. But you owe me."  
  
"Sure." And he was gone.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he was pounding up the stairs to Elise's apartment. Marissa was sitting in the hall, waiting for him. "Situation?" he called.  
  
"Keven got mad over something stupid, again. She tried to explain how it had happened, but he wouldn't listen. So he knocked her into a wall a few times."  
  
"He still here?"  
  
"They're in the bedroom."  
  
"Has he done this before?" Flint opened the door, stuck his head in, and listened. Marissa didn't reply. "Mari?" She just nodded. "Stay put." He slipped into the apartment.  
  
Shouting and banging came from behind the bedroom door. Slowly, he eased it open. Elise was cowering in the corner, with Keven standing over her, shouting.  
  
"Keven, I said I was sorry."  
  
Flint thought about what he was going to do for about two seconds, then pulled his gun and stepped into room. "Step away from her," he barked.  
  
Keven turned towards Flint. "What are you going to do?"  
  
He gestured with the gun. "Shoot you, if I have to."  
  
"It's breaking and entering. I can stop you, even kill you, and call it self-defense."  
  
"It wasn't breaking and entering. I was invited."  
  
Keven spun on his heels and turned to face Elise again, "Did you...?"  
  
"It was Marissa. What two consenting adults do is none of my business, but your right to hit her stops where it starts frightening my daughter."  
  
"Marissa doesn't know what she's talking about."  
  
"She knows you're throwing her mother around the room. She's a pretty smart kid; you underestimate her."  
  
"Dashiell, don't! Things are fine." Elise looked truly scared. "It's a simple misunderstanding."  
  
"Misunderstandings, in my experience, should not lead to men beating on women they have six inches and a hundred pounds on."  
  
"So what are you and your toy gun going to do to stop me, soldier boy?"  
  
"Now, as far as I can see, you have two choices. I can call the cops, or he can leave and not come back. Your preference, Elise?"  
  
She looked directly at Flint. "I don't think either option is necessary," she whispered, her voice extremely shaky.  
  
"I think it is," he said. "Abusers don't stop, Elise. Mari told me this has happened before. I'm not going to let it happen again. I will not have my daughter growing up convinced that being abused by her boyfriend is acceptable."  
  
"Mari? Is she okay?"  
  
"As long as you include 'scared out of her wits' in 'okay,' yes."  
  
She straightened up somewhat, "Keven, you have two choices: the cops, or you leave peacefully and never return. I will not have my daughter scared."  
  
Flint tried to hide his smile. "I believe you're now outgunned, Keven."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going." He grabbed his coat and left.  
  
Flint came over slowly. "Are you all right?" She sank onto the bed, and started to cry. He sat down next to her.  
  
"I'll be okay. It's just a few sore muscles."  
  
"Do you want to go to the hospital?"  
  
"No! Then I'll have to explain. And that's embarrassing."  
  
"You can tell them whatever you want, up to and including falling down the stairs."  
  
"I'll be fine." She stood up holding her side. "I just need to splash some water on my face is all."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't want to get those ribs checked?"  
  
"Maybe I should. But I don't want to worry Mari."  
  
"Mari's already worried, Elise."  
  
"How did I let things get this bad?"  
  
"I don't know. The woman I married would never have let something like this happen to her."  
  
"Let's go to the hospital, and then I think I need to throw out some garbage." Elise avoided eye contact.  
  
"Marissa?" Flint called, escorting Elise through the door.  
  
"Dad? Is Mom okay?" Marissa jumped to her feet. "Mom? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm going to take her to the hospital, to make sure she's okay. Keven's not coming back."  
  
"Good. I didn't like the way he looked at me." She wrapped her arm gently around her mother's waist. "I'm coming too."  
  
"Don't you have homework?" Elise whispered.  
  
"Mom, you're more important. I can do it when we get home. Can I come, Dad? Can I?"  
  
"Okay. But bring your homework."  
  
She ran inside, and Elise gave him a questioning look.  
  
"She's worried about you. If we leave her home, she won't get anything done," he explained gently. "And I'm worried about Keven coming back, and I don't want her here alone if he does."  
  
Marissa appeared, carrying her backpack. Elise locked the door. "Ready," she said.  
  
"Let's go, then, ladies. Elise, where are you parked?"  
  
"In the garage," she said. "The apartment comes with a space."  
  
"A treasure more valuable than gold. I think we'll take your car; mine's not big enough for three people."  
  
They headed to the hospital, signed in at the emergency room, and settled down to wait. "You guys sit tight; I have to make a phone call."  
  
He found a pay phone, and called Duke. "It's Flint. I'm at the emergency room."  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"I hope so. Marissa called me; Elise was getting the crap beat out of her by her boyfriend. I put the fear of God into her, and we're waiting to see if she's going to be okay."  
  
"I told Hawk you had a family emergency. He switched your swift with Shipwreck's so you're fine."  
  
"Oh, good. Thanks, big guy."  
  
"You want me to tell Lady Jaye you'll be late, then? Or should I ask Shipwreck to fill in there as well? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."  
  
"Go fuck yourself, Duke," he said, laughing. "I'll call her myself, thank you very much."  
  
"If you're sure. Take care of your family."  
  
"Will do." He hung up, dropped another quarter in the slot, and dialed a number more familiar than his own.  
  
"Lady Jaye speaking."  
  
"Hey, gorgeous."  
  
"Hey yourself. I'm almost ready. The roast came out perfectly."  
  
He hissed through his teeth. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"You don't like roast?" Jaye jested.  
  
"I'm going to be late, if I can make it at all. I'm in the Emergency Room."  
  
"The Emergency Room? Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Marissa called me because Keven was beating the crap out of Elise."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Don't know yet. I think she's probably got some fractured ribs."  
  
"Don't worry. Take as long as you like, I'll wait up. We can always have roast beef sandwiches when you get back."  
  
"I love you madly, you know?"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"You're perfect. Most people wouldn't be quite so nonchalant about a date getting cancelled because her fiancé has to help his ex-wife, who hates her guts."  
  
"I'm not most people. And she may hate me, but I don't hate her."  
  
"And that's part of what makes you perfect. Talk to you later?"  
  
"Stop by when you get back, no matter how late. I want to know if she's okay."  
  
Will do. Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
He hung up and headed back into the waiting room.  
  
"Are you in trouble Dad? You were on the phone a while."  
  
"No, I just had to call a couple of people. Had to cancel a date with Allie."  
  
"Was she mad?"  
  
A nurse came through the silver double doors. "Elise Faireborn?"  
  
"No. She was actually quite worried about your mom. Elise, do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"I don't want Mari to have to wait alone."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Elise followed the nurse. Marissa turned to her father. "Dad, you're cool. Martha's dad an accountant and he'd have been useless. I'm glad you're you."  
  
"Accountants are important to have around, hon, but I'm pretty glad to be me, too." He ruffled her hair. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not as scared for her now that you're here." She hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad. That was a brave thing you did."  
  
"All I did was dial a number."  
  
"Yes, but you did it. You called for help. That was very brave, and I'm glad you did it."  
  
"She needed it, it was the thing to do. You always told me to think practically."  
  
"I'm glad you did. I'm very proud of you."  
  
"Will she really be okay? What's to keep Keven from returning?"  
  
"I'm hoping to talk her into a restraining order."  
  
Marissa opened her English book and started to read. Flint hunted up a magazine and leaned back.  
  
A couple of hours later Elise came out. "Hey, guys."  
  
He rose to meet her. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm lucky. Just a few bruised ribs."  
  
"You're *very* lucky," he said quietly. "Did you tell them what happened?"  
  
"I told them," she said softly.  
  
"Good for you. And?"  
  
"And they called a cop in who helped me file a restraining order. They said that they would send someone to watch the apartment tonight, just in case."  
  
"Very good. Ready to go home?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
As they headed out, he said, "Elise, I'm very proud of you."  
  
"I did it for Marissa. I want her to see me strong."  
  
"I told her I was proud of her, too. You did the right thing."  
  
"I should have done it a long time ago." She shook her head. "But thanks."  
  
Flint dropped off Elise and Marissa at their apartment, switched back to his own car, and headed back to the base.  
  
----  
  
Jaye was asleep on the couch, with a book on her face. He picked up the book gently, and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.  
  
"Hey," she sat up. "You're back. How is she?"  
  
"She's fine. Just a few bruised ribs, fortunately."  
  
"I was worried." She got off the couch and headed into the kitchen, "Hungry?"  
  
"Starving. All I've had since noon is some bad emergency-room coffee."  
  
"Then are you in for a treat." She rummaged in the fridge and pulled out a tinfoil-covered plate. "Let me just heat this up for you."  
  
"That looks magnificent."  
  
"It was so-so. I put too much basil in the roast."  
  
"Oh, you."  
  
"I never would have thought Elise would let someone hit her. I'm shocked."  
  
"So am I," he said with a sigh. "But it's over. She talked to the cops; she has a restraining order on him."  
  
"That's good." She handed him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Bless you, lover."  
  
"You're just hungry is all. You'd probably say that to Gung-Ho for some gumbo, right now." She sat on his lap. "Or Duke's coffee?"  
  
"Under no circumstances would I ever call Gung-Ho, 'lover,'" he said, pulling her down for a kiss.  
  
"What about Duke?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Finish your dinner, I want to go to bed, and Scarlett's staying over at your place."  
  
"That sounds even better than the food," he said, picking up his fork. After he had eaten, he stretched and suggested, "Bed?"  
  
"I don't need to sleep," she said leaning against his chest. "I can…" she yawned, "stay awake for hours."  
  
"Of course." He started to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"Well, if you insist." Jaye chuckled.  
  
He picked her up and carried her into the other room. "Oh, I do, I do."  
  
- FIN - 


End file.
